


☕️ 𝒾 𝓁𝑜𝓋𝑒 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒶 𝓁𝒶𝓉𝓉𝑒 ☕️

by thalassatra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalassatra/pseuds/thalassatra
Summary: hey babe,i've wanted to write something for you for a long time, but i never really had the inspiration for it. it had to be klance, so i had to do some research for it. i hope i haven't made any mistakes. i've tried my best to get into their characters. though, that isn't so hard if you're in love yourself. because i still am, very very much.it's not that long, and not that good, but it's something. i hope it's enough.so, this is for you!i love you a lot <3





	☕️ 𝒾 𝓁𝑜𝓋𝑒 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒶 𝓁𝒶𝓉𝓉𝑒 ☕️

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lvecean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvecean/gifts).



> hey babe, 
> 
> i've wanted to write something for you for a long time, but i never really had the inspiration for it. it had to be klance, so i had to do some research for it. i hope i haven't made any mistakes. i've tried my best to get into their characters. though, that isn't so hard if you're in love yourself. because i still am, very very much. 
> 
> it's not that long, and not that good, but it's something. i hope it's enough. 
> 
> so, this is for you! 
> 
> i love you a lot <3

Coffee breaks, meant for taking a short break from work to drink some frappucino from the house, to get back to dining tables again with their energy bars filled.

Somehow, they always seemed to end up with Lance making the silliest jokes ever — firing the cheesiest pick-up lines to have ever existed — followed by Keith, always rolling his eyes as he huffed a small laugh, although his brown-haired colleague had secretly awakened a comfortable, warm feeling in his chest.

Keith sniggered softly, a slight blush appearing on his face as his magnificent eyes caught another pair of sparkling ones on the other side of the table. 

Sparkling ones, belonging to the boy he had fallen for, head over heels. 

'Dude, look what's on the menu today.' Lance peeked over the excessively big bundle of paper in his hands. His eyebrow rose higher, waiting for Keith to interact.

He frowned, hiding the flip flops his stomach was making behind the tough act he was always putting on when Lance was around. Looking up, he awaited his answer. 'Hmm?' 

The blue-eyed boy snapped his finger as he pointed it at Keith. 'Me-n-u.' He made a clicking noise with his tongue, a cheeky smile appearing on his face. 

A silence fell, the background noises growing louder as they held their breaths — until they both burst out laughing, annoyed looks from their other colleagues as a result. 

Keith had wondered — quite a lot — what on earth could possibly have led to falling  _ this _ deeply in love with the goofball Lance was. Usually, he could find a way to come up with a romantic answer, but that pretty much got crushed every time Lance spat out a weird joke —  _ again _ .

He tried so hard to prevent himself from showing what he felt. All because he wasn’t sure if the boy he yearned to kiss every single day after he had peeked at his lips, the boy he dreamt of every single night, the boy who could send shivers down his spine when they touched— liked him back. 

But, he was also way too afraid to ask him out. Plus, he didn’t want to lose his pride. He was sure he would get turned down anyway. Because Lance was a ladies man and, sadly, he had made that quite clear. 

‘Pretty good pick-up line when going out for dinner, right?’ 

He imagined them sitting in a restaurant, the white wax of the candle melting away to the heated flame on top of it, their plate served with a  _ delicious _ piece of chocolate cake — warm enough to make the caramel sauce drip off the sides — for them to share romantically with two little spoons—  

‘Keith?’ 

His bubble popped abruptly.

‘Ehh,’ The epidemic spreading of the blush on Keith’s cheeks felt like his big secret was being revealed. He swallowed, clearing his throat — not that  _ that _ helped him any further. ‘Yeah.’ While huffing a laugh, his arms crossed, trying to conceal his nervosity with the ‘cool’ attitude his posture was transforming to. ‘ _ Totally, brother _ .’ He shrugged. 

‘Are—’ He paused, his eyes scanning the weird position Keith was in. ‘Are you okay, buddy?’ His knee brushed against Keith’s inner thigh.

He squealed, nodding his head rapidly as he swallowed again. ‘Mhm.’ came out of his mouth in a, disturbingly, high voice. 

Lance scratched his neck, his right-eyebrow raised a bit higher than his other. ‘Sure?’

‘I… have to, ehh,’ He stood up, slowly walking away from the table. ‘... pee.’ His feet turned into a direction, walking away as fast as he could. 

Lance — starstruck —  blinked a few times and turned around in his chair to watch him walk away… which was  _ not _ into the direction of the toilet. ‘You know the toilet is the other way, right, Mullet?’ He yelled. 

‘I knew that, Lance!’ Keith turned around, fastening his step without looking back. 

Though, that wasn’t the only time Keith had come close to — accidentally —  confessing his love to Lance. It had happened a lot of times, and it left him wondering how Lance hadn’t noticed anything yet. 

But, what if he had?

‘Fuck!’ Keith locked the door behind him as he entered the wooden toilet. Quite stylish. However, the sparkling bulbs — nice, but the light intensity sucked —  and the hipster soaps didn’t exactly help him with getting his penis down. And he really had to do it fast, because their break was almost over. 

After pulling down his — now too tight —  jeans, he looked down at the boner in his red boxer. ‘Oh come on! Not now, not now.’ He groaned, running both his hands through his shiny, black hair. 

‘Okay. Think.’ He bit his lip, still gazing at his boner —trying to stare it back down, probably. ‘What the hell do you have to do to get this thing down?!’ It began to pound as he was yelling — in a whispering volume, of course —  at his penis. And while he was doing so, the penny finally dropped. 

Both hands pulled his boxer down to his knees. He inhaled deeply, closed his eyes and gently rested his penis in his right hand. ‘Alright, Samurai, here we go.’ 

And of course, he thought of Lance. He imagined him kneeling in front of him, licking the tip of his—  

‘Keith?’ Someone knocked on the wooden door, which echoed through the entire stall because of the thin material. ‘Are you in here?’ 

Keith pressed his hand against his mouth, preventing him from making any weird noises. His eyes widened, his heart felt like it could burst out of his chest at any moment and — as if it wasn’t weird enough already — he was still holding his dick in his other hand. 

‘Dude, I know you’re in there, I can see your ugly ass sneakers.’ 

Typical Lance. 

He pulled his pants up as fast as he could and tightened his belt again. His boner was still there, but he tried to ignore it. 

‘Your sneakers are ugly, you dumbass!’ Keith snarled, instantly regretting his response, since he had to remain silent. ‘Damnit.’

‘What the hell is taking you so long? I can’t dine all those tables on my own.’ 

‘Hah! I knew it.’

‘What?’

‘You need me.’

A silence fell. Keith noticed he was holding his breath as he awaited Lance’s answer. 

‘Yeah. Of course I do.’ His voice sounded different. Softer. As if he really meant it this time.

‘You do?’ He blushed, a wide smile spreading over his face. 

‘Yes. I really do.’ Lance rested his head against the stall, his lips parting, preparing to say something else. ‘You’re—’ He paused. 

Keith his heart was pounding loud enough for him to hear it in his ears. The blood was running through his veins at an incredible speed, his hands were tingling — his penis as well, but again, he tried to ignore it.

‘You’re my brother, Keith.’ Though, that wasn't what he intended to say. But of course, Keith didn't know.

**_Ouch._ **

‘Yeah, yeah, of course. You’re my brother too, man.’ Fuck. That  _ stung _ . 

‘Anyway, I… ehh,’ His footsteps moved away from the stall. ‘I should get back to work.’ 

‘Yeah, you’re right. I’ll be there in a sec.’ 

And as Lance walked out of the bathroom, Keith rested his forehead against the door of his stall, taking a deep breath. 

Being in love can be so good, but when it isn’t mutual, it hurts like hell. 

And it did. It  _ really  _ did. 

As the evening went on, the stars aligned above the city’s coffee shop. The highlighted letters on the facade were the only source of light — with the flickering lights of a few lampposts —  that shone upon the tiles of the abandoned street. The shop had closed a while ago, and when it did, the citizens had gone to sleep.

Except for two. 

Keith wiped the dirty stains off the grey marbled counter. He hadn’t said a word since their talk in the bathroom. And he wasn’t planning to. Even if he would, he wouldn’t know which words he could possibly use. 

Lance, on the other hand, kept on rambling, rambling… and rambling. Even though he  _ was _ talking, it didn’t mean he knew what to say. Because his words weren’t making any sense at all. 

And yet, they both said  _ a lot _ . This time not with their words, but with their looks. And they meant more than words could ever do. 

Their relationship had gotten awkward. Just like that. But Keith didn’t understand why, because if Lance really wasn’t in love with him, why would he act like this? 

He knew, there was only one way to find out. 

‘Lance.’ 

He kept on rambling about the most random subjects you could imagine. Keith hadn’t listened to any of it, because he knew it was bullshit anyway. 

‘Lance!’ 

He turned around, holding on to his broom. ‘Huh?’

‘There’s something I need to tell you.’ 

‘What—’

‘Just, shut up, please.’ 

He nodded. He was aware of the fact that he had been talking,  _ a lot _ . 

‘Listen.’ He walked towards Lance, grabbed the broom out of his hand and rested it against the counter. ‘I’ve been wanting to tell you this for a long time, and I should have told you earlier, but I just didn’t have the courage for it.’ 

Lance his face softened, his dark-blue eyes sparkling when they caught a glimpse of the moonlight. Keith loved to look at him. 

He loved  _ him _ , he just knew. 

The first day they met, on the other hand, wasn’t like this at all. They couldn’t bare working with each other. Lance couldn’t stop pissing Keith off, and vice versa. They were rivals on the work floor. Though, after a while — a very long time, actually —  they got to know each other better. Lance kept pissing him off, but teasingly this time. They laughed a lot, found out they were a great team together and realized they ended their shifts a lot earlier than when they had fought the whole day. They became friends, buddies. Inseparable, yet still competitive. Because that’s just how they are. 

Lance and Keith, neck-and-neck. 

However, the tables seemed to have turned the day Keith had fallen in love with him.

But he couldn’t think of a universe where he wouldn’t have. 

‘You know what, I’m done with pretending to be something I’m not.’ Keith huffed something that seemed to be a laugh. ‘I’m not attracted to the girls who walk in and out of here just to see your face again. I’m not happy at all to be your ‘brother’. I can’t stand it when you flirt with someone who isn’t me. I can’t stand it when you laugh, simply because it’s so attractive.’ He scoffed. ‘It’s quite unfair, you know.’ He bit his lip, looking down at his shoes as he prepared to say the words he had wanted to say for so long. 

‘I’m done with pretending to be something I’m not because I’m in love with you, Lance. Head over heels.’ He sighed as he looked him in his eyes, desperately, yet prepared for his answer. ‘And I’m sorry, but I can’t do anything to stop falling in love with you.’ 

And all Lance did was swallow. He swallowed all the possible words he could have used to react. Because he didn’t need vowels, words or sentences to answer. 

He knew what he had to do. What he had wanted to do for a very long time. 

So he did. 

And he did it  _ well _ . 

His hands cupped Keith’s face, caressing his cheeks with his thumbs. His eyes gazed into Keith’s, the sparkles in them telling him it was okay. He leaned in, closing his eyes as his warm breath touched the lips he had longed to kiss for so long. The sweet taste of the caramel coffee Keith always drank dissolved on his tongue as it entered his mouth. They danced, their breaths becoming one. Keith’s hands ran through Lance’s brown hair, sending shivers down his spine. He bit Lance’s bottom lip, chuckling as they both pulled back gently. 

Keith slowly wiped Lance’s saliva off his bottom lip with his finger and huffed a small laugh. ‘Quite an answer, Lance.’ 

‘Quite an answer, indeed.’ He answered, his eyes still sparkling in the light of the moon. 

‘So…’ Keith paused, not really knowing what to say. 

‘So, Mr. Grumpy Pants,’ 

‘Hey, I’m not that grumpy.’

‘You literally didn’t say  _ anything  _ to me for the past 4 hours. You just frowned. How can you frown for 4 hours?!’ 

Keith laughed. He was drunk on happiness. High on love.

‘Okay, this was fun and all, but we really gotta clean this up.’ 

‘Oh. Yeah, of course.’

‘Keith,’ Lance grinned. 

‘What?’ 

‘I’m kidding, you dumbass.’ He grabbed Keith’s collar, pushed him against the counter and kissed him deeply. ‘Screw the cleaning, we’ve got something else to do.’ 

Keith his breathing grew heavier. His fingers grasped Lance’s jacket, taking it off in a split second. He scanned his tanned body, his hands touching his bare chest. ‘Fuck, you’re hot.’

‘Of course I'm hot. Why else would you have gotten a boner?’

‘You  _ knew _ ?!’ 

‘It was quite obvious,  _ mi guapo _ .’ 

‘I have no idea what that means, but it’s turning me on so _ bad _ .’ 

Lance smirked, taking off Keith’s shirt as well as he pulled him closer. The dimmed light of the room shone upon their half-naked bodies. He leaned into his neck, his breath tickling the space right underneath Keith’s ear. He nibbled on his ear lobe, as he prepared to whisper. 

‘I love you a latte.’ 

Keith burst out laughing. ‘Jesus, Lance. You do know how to ruin a serious moment.’ He shook his head, kissing him softly. When he pulled back again, he stroke Lance’s bottom lip with his thumb.

‘I love you too.’ 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i hope you all liked it. 
> 
> also, i'm working on a new catradora fic for those who are a fan! so, stay tuned. <3
> 
> follow me on twitter and on tumblr if you want to: @thalassatra


End file.
